A New Years Special
by MetaKnight0011
Summary: Today is the day for the New Year. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova are all celebrating it. In the Kanto Region, in Pallet Town, a certain couple were ready for the New Year. At the end of the day, a shocking event unfolded, May is now pregnant! What are Ash and May gonna name their child after they found out its gender?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

It was happening all around the world. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova were all celebrating this day. It was the day of the New Year. In the Kanto Region, in Pallet Town, in some house, was a couple that were getting ready the New Year. Apparently, they were making love upstairs in their bedroom. You can moans coming from their room. After some mintues, screaming can be heard. It was then that they became very tired from making love and fell asleep, but not before saying something to each other. One was a male adult that has jet black hair, auburn-colored eyes, and tan skin and the other was a female adult that has brown hair which was an upside down V, blue-colored eyes, and pale skin. The woman said, "Happy New Years, Ash." The man then said, "Happy New Years, May." After they said that to each other, they fell asleep.

_7 hours later…_

The man woke up and yawned. He looked to his right and saw his lover sleeping. "Wake up, May." She woke up and yawned also. She looked to her left and saw her lover. "Morning, Ash." "Morning, May." They got dressed up and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. Ash was wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans. He has a black, green, and red-colored hat. May was wearing a red shirt, and black and white shorts. When they got to the kitchen, they saw woman who appeared to older than them. She seemed to be in her 40s. She was wearing a yellow shirt, a pink vest, and a blue skirt. She has brown-colored hair and brown-colored eyes. She said to the couple, "Good morning and Happy New Years." The two said, "Good morning and Happy New Years, Delia/Happy New Years and good morning, mom." "What are you two gonna do today? Go shopping or train your Pokémon?" May said, "I was thinking on going shopping today." Ash said, "I'm gonna go train my Pokémon, but not before breakfast."

After they had breakfast, the couple went to do their things for the day. Ash went to Professor Oak's lab to see his former rival, Gary Oak. When he got to the entrance, he knocked on the door. When it opened, it revealed a male adult who had brown spiky hair, brown-colored eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a black shirt, purple pants, brown sneakers, and a lab coat. He said, "Happy New Years, Ashy-Boy." "Happy New Years, Gary." "Came here to train your Pokémon?" Ash nodded. "Okay. They're gonna be happy to see you." "I know." When they got to the Ranch, all of Ash's Pokémon ran towards him. "Whoa! Slow down guys!" They didn't listen and ran him over. The fastest Pokémon of his are the bull-like creatures, Tauros. All the Pokémon then surrounded him and were cheering. "I'm glad to see you guys too. Want to train? It'll be like old times." The Pokémon nodded. They were really happy that their Trainer came to visit them. They were also happy that they can train with him, since they loved training with him.

The sun was setting and Ash knew he had to go back home. "Bye guys. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved them good-bye and said good-bye to Gary and went home. When he got to his house, he opened the door and was greeted by a kiss on the lips by certain woman who has brown hair which was an upside down V. "Welcome home Ash. Guess what?" "What" "Well, after I went shopping, I felt some pain in my stomach and went to the hospital and the doctor said that I'm pregnant. So now we're having a child!" "Wow. I didn't expect that. Are you glad, May?" "Yes I am. I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl." Delia went to the living room and said, "Maybe a girl." Ash said, "We'll never know until the baby is born."

**Well that's all I could think of. Happy New Years everyone. Hope everyone had a great day and year. I just started editing the next chapter for The Big Battle. So, I'll finish it in a few months. Tell me what you think about this story in the review. I'll be going to Europe again in the spring of 2014. I'm going to London, Paris, and Dublin. What will Ash and May name their kid after they find out its gender. There are hints somewhere in my other Pokémon Stories, all except for The Big Battle. On the final chapter of The Big Battle, I'll finally give the descriptions of Ash and May's children, what happened to Ash and their baby girl. Like always, tune in next time for another chapter of The Big Battle. I always like to say that, even though this story isn't a chapter for The Big Battle, just a sequel. This is MetaKnight0011, signing off. See ya later guys. Have a great year.**


End file.
